Sheet turning devices in rotary presses give rise to considerable problems in view of the printing speeds that are conventional today, particularly in the processing of cardboard, although the same problems apply to the processing of smooth and thin papers. Specifically, the sheet end must be removed in taut form from the closed surface of the impression cylinder by means of suckers and conveyed in register while being subjected to high tensile and/or tilting forces. Because of the limited retaining power, suckers are unreliable and therefore relatively unsuitable. Another disadvantage of suckers is that they require considerable aerodynamic engineering work.